ecumenistanfandomcom-20200215-history
World Council of Churches
WORLD COUNCIL OF CHURCHES GENERAL ASSEMBLIES *Amsterdam, Netherlands, August – 4 September 1948 *Evanston, Illinois, United States, 15–31 August 1954 *New Delhi, India, 19 November – 5 December 1961 *Uppsala, Sweden, 4–20 July 1968 *Nairobi, Kenya, 23 November – 10 December 1975 *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, 24 July – 10 August 1983 *Canberra, ACT, Australia, 7–21 February 1991 *Harare, Zimbawe, 3–14 December 1998 *Porte Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil, –23 February 2006 Various prayers issued by the WCC INDEX WCC BACK Created in 1948 as an ecumenical fellowship of Christian churches, today the WCC at more than 349 Protestant, Orthodox, Anglican and other churches, which together represent more than 560 million Christians in over 110 countries. There is close cooperation with the Roman Catholic Church. The WCC general secretary is Rev. Dr Samuel Kobia, from the (Lutheran) Church of Norway. Headquarters:. Geneva, Switzerland Source: www.oikoumene.org "World Missionary Conference" was held in Edinburgh in 1910 Enchiridion Oecumenicum , Volume 9 , Volume 9 (Faith and Order meeting) S. Rosso , G. Red, G. Ceronetti Ceronetti Description of the work Faith and Order (FC), since 1948 the Committee of the World Council of Churches (WCC), it is the thinking head and the body's largest, and the only truly "ecumenical", and participate fully in the Catholic Church and always having had as its central concern the unity of the Church. It is at FC entrusted the study and the study of many of the fundamental problems facing urgent in the life of CEC. For thirty years, the Conference of Montreal (1963) to the Conference of Santiago de Compostela (1993), FC has lectured worldwide, but every three or four years he has been the regular meeting of the Permanent Council, has carried out studies and drew up documents at the service of ecumenism. This period is marked by theological activity of high quality, which encouraged the churches to question the ways of unity. During this time, documents have been prepared in large number, which made possible the decisive steps, which are considered irreversible.After the conference papers World FC ( Enchiridion Oecumenicum 6 ), we now propose the proceedings of the committee held five meetings from 1967 to 1982 (Bristol, Leuven, Accra, Bangalore and LimaLima). These documents now available only at specialized libraries which are decisive for the upgrade and renewal of the inner life of many churches, and the intensification and deepening of relations between the Churches and the various communions. Notes curators STEFANO ROSSO, a Salesian priest, was born in Piovà Housewife (AT). He graduated in liturgical theology at the Pontifical Liturgical Institute S. Anselmo (Rome). He is professor of liturgy at the Turin section of the Salesian Pontifical University. He is involved in the ecumenical movement. He has published, among others: A nation of priests. Essay fundamental liturgy , LAS, Rome 1999, The sign of the times in the liturgy. Liturgical year and the liturgy of the hours , Elledici, Turin 2002. At the EDB was responsible, along with Emilia Turkish, Enchiridion Oecumenicum 6. Faith and Order. World Conferences 1927-1993 (2005) and 5. World Council of Churches. General Meetings 1948-1998 (2001). He has also worked to items of dictionaries and collective works of theological and liturgical.GIANFRANCO CERONETTIcollabora with the Interregional Commission for Ecumenism and Dialogue Piemonte-Valle d'Aosta. He edited, with Stefano Rosso and Emilia Turkish, Dialogue as a project. 2. The religious traditions of Asia , Turin 2005. *************** THE REV. GUSTAVE A. WEIGEL, S.J. PAPERSFOLDER LISTING Category:Coalitions and Councils Category:WCC Category:Timeline